A M I G O S
by Ivone Marsha
Summary: Las aventuras, ocurfencias. Y logros de 6 amigos
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos

Esta sera una historia con los personajes de hunger games pero en una historia parecida (no totalmente) a friends. espero que les guste. esta es una introduccion de como es la historia. acepto sugerencias.

los protagonistas seran: katniss, madge, johana, peeta, gale y finick.

katniss regresa despues de 7 anios a su distrito natal junto a su tio y su hermana. se reencuentra con sus amigos y su amor de adolescencia, ha trabajado casi toda su vida asi que es muy independiente. es la mas madura y siempre quiere ayudar aunque casi siempre es en lo que ella ha metido la pata. es algo celosa y reacia a relaciones amorosas permanentes. ahora q al fin a conocido a su sobrina bonnie se desvive por ella.

Madge: lleva 5 anios casada con ( lo cual fue arreglado por los padres de ambos) gale. discuten mucho desde que se casaron debido a que ninguno tubo eleccion. a pesar de esto los dos se dedican plenamente a su hija pequenia de casi 5 anios Bonnie. a veces gale y ella se comprportan como adolescentes, lo q les permite treguas. por su comodidad economica a ayudado a su medio hermano peeta y a muy amable y tiene acctitudes maternales. en secreto desea tener muchos hijos y vivir con un hombre que realmente la ame.

Johana: al morir su abuela a sus 6 anios se crio en la calle. cree tener una hermana perdida en algun lugar pero no esta segura. gracias a las insistencias de peeta y madge a estudiado y ha comenzado una carrera. es algo gritona dice lo que piensa sin importar si esta bien o mal. a pasar el tiempo a prendio a hablar apropiadamente aunque se olvida de esto al enojarse. es de seguir a los demas y nunca admite cuando no sabe de q se trata. es quien le baja los niveles a gale. cuando este se pasa de enojado xon madge

Peeta: es el medio hermano de madge le facina cocinar en lo q se esta perfeccionando estudiando y trabajando de esto. es el padrino de Bonnie. es muy amable, y divertido. participa a veces en los momentos aolescentes de gale y madge. tiene un hermano que lo ve a veces ya q este vive en otro paises. es algo comico y vergonsoso el y finick son amigos desde el kinder.

Gale: tiene un caracter un poco fuerte y no es muy sociable lo q provoca q discuta con madge ya q ella si lo es. ama a bonnie y su hermana posy pero ni el esta seguro de lo q siente x madge. cuando se casaron gale cometio un gran error q nadie sabe mas q ellos dos. lo q hace q el la llene de regalos y participe en sua ocurrencia choca con johana ya que ella insiste en querer saber lo q paso. le gusta proteger a los demas sin importar si se lleva o no co ellos. se sentira un poco atraido por la katniss adulta.

finick: es bastante fiestero y mujeriego trabaja de modelo y segun el de actor, aunque nadie lo ha visto en alguna pelicula. no es muy fanatico de las responsabilidades aunque es el que se encarga de bonnie cuando gale y madge discuten. es algo interesado pero muy leal le gusta jugarle bromas a johana, y ama los anime.

por hoy hasta espero sus opiniones.

los hunger games no me pertenece es de suzanne collins y friends no me acuerdo pero averiguare y lo pondre despues. maniana quizas actualize. besos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aca va el primer capitulo espero que les guste

los persona no son mios son de suzane collins

Pd: urbanize un poco panem.

capitulo 1: la venida:

Katniss se bajaba del taxi suspirando. Su tio Haymitch y su hermana prim habian decidido vivir en la veta un barrio algo apartado de l cententro del distrito ella por cuestiones de trabajo se quedo en el centro. Consiguio una ckmpaniera de piso recomendada por su mejor amiga de la infancia...

Aca estaba 7 anios despues de a verse ido, devuelta a donde crecio. con un suspiro tomo sus valijas y se emprendio al departamento de su amiga.

mientras tanto en el apartamento del ultimo piso. Gale salia corriendo de la habitacion con un paquete en . Siendo perseguido por madge la cual se subio a un sillon, salto y se le tiro encima por la espalda a Gale. mientra este escondia el paquete en sus manos.

\- ya dale... no vale Gale

\- si vale... perdiste.

-Pero ya te dije que...

Justo sono el se bajo resogando de la espalda de Gale y fue a atender. Abrio la puerta para encontrarse con una Katniss totalmente renobada mas alta, mejor peinada. Y Katniss vio Madge estaba bastante dejada con ojots el pelo atado asi no mas con un jean y remeron. Algo medio raro siendo que a ella siempre le facinaron los vestidos. y estaba con los ojos llorosos, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

-¿¡Katnisss!?

-¡¿Madge?!

se abrasaron.

-Dale. pasaa. amiga tanto tiempo. Gale se habia acercado a las chicas y no le sacaba la vista de encima a Katniss

-¿no saludas catnip?

-ey, hola Gale

-bienvenida a casa.

Le entrego el paquete de sus manos a Katniss dejando estuperfacta a Madge.

-Gale... yo crei que...

Pero Gale realmente no la escuchaba realmente. Asi que invito a pasar a Katniss para que se sintiera comoda. Charlaron larfo rato hasta casi una hora despues que la puerta se abrio y entro una nena chiquita rubia de ojos grises seguida por una muchacha alta morocha de pelo negro con mechas rojas esta reparo en las chicas para luego mirar a Gale con algo de enojo.

\- mami... papi...

dijo la chiquita abrazandolos a los 2. Ella miro con curiosidad a Katniss.

-preciosa ella es una amiga mia katniss...

-si. ma la conosco

\- de donde?

-bueno... eh... yo... de ningun lado...

dijo nerviosa. y se fue a su habitacion mientras los adultos la miraban con ternura

\- que hermosa, cuanto tiene ya?

-dentro de 3 meses cumple 5 anios...

-Si aunque no lo creas Katniss tu amigo la emboco de una y a la primera. Por cierto decebrado... no se supone que harias buena letra.

duce johana senialando al paquete que tiene en manos Katniss

\- ya... solo dejalo...jo

-no...quise ser dexonsiderando con la visita de cat...

-uhhhh... si... cierto... las apariencias... por favor...

le quita el paquete a Katniss de las manos y lo tira a la basura.

-de algo me perdi Gale... que pasa?

\- ni te gastes Katniss no abrira la boca...

Bonnie sale de su habitacion ya cambiada con un lindo vestido..

Ma, vamos al quemador? quiero el pastel que me prometio el tio

-si... dale. vienen ustedes?

asi los 3 adultos salen con la nena y se dirigen a una cafeteria.. En esta esta peeta y finick hablando.

\- En serio. era re cadente...

-no me interesa. tu nuevo lige...

-no digas asi... quizas sea la mama de mis hijos

Peeta iba a contestar cuando se acerco una mesera colorada con un papel para Peeta.

-ni tu te lo crees esa Odair...

Xuando esta se alejo finick le dijo a modo de secreto a peeta:

esta celosa.

La campana de la puerta sono. Y peeta a sus amigos y a Bonnie con otra chixa que reconocio al toque

-Katniss... apareciste...

-peet... fin... bueno verlos de nuevos despues de 7 anios...y por cierto tu eres?

le pregunta a johana

\- y 20 anios despues se pregunta q bonito...

contesta con ironia johana. mientras le roba la taza de cafe a finnick...

\- y justo a johana me tenia q olvidar.

bueno por hoy hasta aca. Maniana quizas actualizo. dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias...

chauchis...


End file.
